Saturn
Saturn is the fourth world in Revenge of the Titans. It is absolutely brutal and re-use most of the nastiness found on preceding worlds in original and often much more efficient way. A lot of titan can easily inflict some small damage to otherwise well protected buildings : the hatchling generated by Malus Rex, the explosions of Cretus Flamus and the attack from the aggressive Saturnus Effigia will all pass throught wall and can be hard to stop. The Nanohardening will help tremendously with that. Titans here are far more aggressive than in the first three world, and consequently most titan will go straight to your tower instead of passing by and trying to dismantle your base. Decoy and all sorts of barricades will help you a lot. On the later part, flying titans appear ; you will need Laser to take care of them, especially since the boss itself is airborne. Missions Phoebe *Mission: 31 *Titans Discovered: Gidrus Saturnus, Maximus Saturnus, Malus Malus, Malus Rex *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x4, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x1 *Strategy: the Malus Rex will be the main problem here, because of its very high life. Lasers or Disruptor will be very useful. Dione *Mission: 32 *Titans Discovered: None *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x3, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x2 *Strategy: It's more or less the same thing as the previous level. Chiron I *Mission: 33 *Titans Discovered: Cretus Flammus, Cretus Enormus *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x3, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x1, Cretus Flammus/Cretus Enormus x2, Megatitan x1 *Strategy: Cretus can be shut down either by having explosives damage (Mines, Rockets), or by having Nanohardening or Shield Generator. The Megatitan should prove no trouble at this point. Chiron II *Mission: 34 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x2, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x2, Cretus Flammus/Cretus Enormus x2 *Strategy: Themis I *Mission: 35 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x3, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x2, Cretus Flammus/Cretus Enormus x2 *Strategy: Themis II *Mission: 36 *Titans Discovered: Saturnus Effigia, Dispraxius Effigia *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x3, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x2, Saturnus Effigia/Dispraxius Effigia x2 *Strategy: Return of the ghost ! But they are way stronger than back on Mars, and will attack your buildings first, so be careful. Atlas *Mission: 37 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x3, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x2, Cretus Flammus/Cretus Enormus x1, Saturnus Effigia/Dispraxius Effigia x1, Leviathan-Class Titan x1 *Strategy: Another mid-boss level. Also, it's the first level of Saturn where you are surrounded. Mimas *Mission: 38 *Titans Discovered: Icaronycteris Chiroptera, Pteropodidae Chiroptera *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x4, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x1, Saturnus Effigia/Dispraxius Effigia x1, Icaronycteris Chiroptera/Pteropodidae Chiroptera x1 *Strategy: You will encounter flyer for the first time. You'd better have a Laser ready. Tethys *Mission: 39 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x4, Cretus Flammus/Cretus Enormus x1, Saturnus Effigia/Dispraxius Effigia x1, Icaronycteris Chiroptera/Pteropodidae Chiroptera x1 *Strategy: No Malus Rex ! If only because of that, this level should be a bit of a breathing level. Hyperion *Mission: 40 *Titans Discovered: Behemoth *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Saturnus/Maximus Saturnus x3, Malus Malus/Malus Rex x1, Cretus Flammus/Cretus Enormus x1, Saturnus Effigia/Dispraxius Effigia x1, Icaronycteris Chiroptera/Pteropodidae Chiroptera x1 Behemoth x1 *Strategy: A difficult boss accompagnied with very diverses titans. Category:World Category:Missions